icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Roxas82/To all Creddie and Seddie Fans
Let's all just take a breather and relax instead of arguing with one another, if we have been arguing. Every ship has flaws, so Seddie/Creddie are equally believeable ships to happen. It's likely though that the producer may have no ship on the show, seeing as soon as a ship war is initiated, he insists that iCarly is all about comedy. For everyone's sake, let's keep that in mind; iCarly is a comedy first and foremost. If either ship happens, I'd be happy, so long as it's written well and not rushed. You never know, Dan may be developing characters right now for a pairing to happen. Just remember, every ship has it's flaws, and I will respectfully demonstrate this using the major ships as an example ( I am by no means ship bashing, as I see both Creddie and Seddie as plausible, but these areas would need to be addressed for this ship ): ( This list is in alphabetical order ) First, my own ship, Cam: Cam most likely will not play out on screen as it would involve two heterosexual female actresses out of their comfort zone, and possibly is considered OOC, as Carly could easily get a boyfriend ( seen in iSpeed Date ) and both girls make mentions of guys, showing attraction to mainly males. This is one of the most unlikely ships to happen on iCarly, if it were to happen, it'd upset many parents, possibly even the network itself for taking a stance on homosexuality. To avoid unnecessary trouble and a loss of profit, this pairing would likely never happen. Carly and Sam repeat time and time again that they are best friends. Taking their relationship to another level could change the dynamic of the show entirely. It would take ALOT for Freddie to give up his crush on either girl and be ok with this, and I don't see him too happy if this were to ever happen, because he'd lose either way. In context, he'd lose his first crush, and his first kiss, all in one shot, to each other. That's gotta be harsh for him. Carly and Sam could clash if they ever were in a relationship, if one saw iQuit iCarly, and that pointed out the unhealthy aspects of their friendship that were NEVER addressed. If they were in a relationship, that'd call for a break up. Not much else criticism is left for this ship, due to it's high unlikeliness to ever occur. Creddie: Some fans ask why Carly wouldn't just kiss Freddie in iKiss, as he seemed to trust Carly with his secret, and it was common knowledge in Season One that he had a crush on her. Some believe he ( Freddie ) shouldn't have to wait on love, for Carly to come around, because it only hurts him. Dan created Carly to not be a perfect girl, but she may come off as other things to fans. One thing: a tease, ( see iOwe You, when she seems to imply a kiss, but instead mashes lipstick in Freddie's face ) for always saying "For me?", and Freddie always giving in. Fans think that she's being selfish and stringing him along if she refuses to date him, but requests things of him, and uses his crush on her to get them. This actually could just be their close friendship. Personally, iSaved Your Life, for me, was badly written, if the Creddie ship was supposed to be developed, and I don't mean by the major events. It is sweet to see someone risk their life for someone else, to me, that's love right there. Freddie's actions also portray those of a mature young man.The backstory, is not so sweet. Carly kisses someone who was her best friend's first kiss; what makes it worse, is the implication Dan made that it lasted 34 minutes. Also, the picture was painted that Carly was only in love with what Freddie did, not Freddie. If this is true, she has no right to be clingy and jealous when another girl comes along showing interest in him, because then she'd be seen as "stringing him along". iQuit iCarly seemed to poke at this as well, as if you go by production date and watch this after iSYL, in context, it sounds as if Carly uses dating Freddie as leverage in her argument with Sam at their lockers. If not, it just says she believes Freddie will still do things for her because he loves her. She says I won't love you less than I always have, but how much is that if everyone asserts you're not in love, friendship? iSpeed Date, actually would have been more effective if aired after iSaved Your Life to prove Creddie. Creddie had more physical moments than any other ship, but still needs repair. There still seems to be a feel of one sided love on Freddie's part, and for Creddie to happen, they need to iron this out, or assert that Carly feels the same way about Freddie. It is always sweet to see a girl next door kindof crush, like Zoey and Chase. Hopefully, Carly can be matured, because Freddie has the right mindset, in regards to this ship. Do any of you feel Carly has, in some ways grown up, or shown signs of immaturity? Seddie: A major flaw in writing for Seddie was definitely iMeet Fred. Sam's actions seemed to go overboard, even for Sam. Parents and and some Seddie fans were turned of by her actions as well, and it seems that in Season 3, there's been a mending of this; Sam hurts Freddie less. Still, their relationship needs some development as well. Sam and Freddie hated each other in Season 1. In Season 2, they seemed to tolerate each other, and have some friendship moments, then the kiss. For some, the actual kiss itself looked different from a regular onscreen kiss, and some said it did more for other ships than Seddie with the undertones. Some believe that it had subtext written all over it in favor of other ships. Even iSpeed Date at first seemed to upset Seddie shippers, as Sam seemed to be the biggest loser in the episode. Sam, in iSYL seemed to be on the neutral or jealous side in regards to Freddie's relationship with Carly. Freddie has to get over his crush, plain and simple, but it would be weird to date someone your best friend seemingly dated. To me, this is a big error having two best friends, who've been romantically involved with the same boy. It screams "Lose Lose" situation, and sets up a possible fight between Carly/Sam for Freddie. Although the fight may be unlikely, feelings must be addressed. Sam was implied to have no feelings after the kiss when she dated Pete a while later in iMake Sam Girlier. Doesn't say Seddie much. Freddie dates Sabrina, for his part. If Seddie were to happen, I can't see myself enjoying Sam dating Freddie all the while hitting him. This can be remedied; as forementioned, Season 3 showed less violence, and even signs of close friendship between Sam and Freddie. In Season 4, they can eliminate Freddie getting hit and having Sam beat some other poor kid. Even Freddie needs improvement, he needs to get over his crush. First kisses, I believe should mean something, which is what this ship can build on. In moral terms, Sam has a right to date Freddie for that. The same could be argued for Carly being Freddie's first crush. As you can see, it's a perfect love triangle that Dan manages to tiptoe around, and magically everyone is ok with. Seddie resembles the slap slap kiss relationship that everyone knows and loves, but would it be worth it to see Seddie if Sam was no longer violent to Freddie? Wouldn't that take away the quality of their relationship you know and love? These are just a few of my thoughts, and some others. Feel free to disagree with them, but as always, just be respectful. Category:Blog posts